


It's illegal

by Wish29



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some spoilers to the Revelation path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish29/pseuds/Wish29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well known fact to the people of Nohr that the second prince, Leo, loved tomato’s. A lot. It was an indisputable fact that they were his favourite.</p>
<p>It was however not well known that Prince Leo, the Sorcerous Prince, abhorred anything spicy. </p>
<p>A story where Leo can't handle anything that is peppery and the Nohrian sibling's would do anything to stop people from commenting about how Leo look's when eating whatever has the fiery fruit in it. No one gave the memo to Takumi though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's illegal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never finish this fic due to the many times I had to find synonyms for the word 'spicy'. In the end I succeeded! The title was supposed to be 'It's illegal to be that hot' but it sounds like a pun so it became what it is now. This fic was mostly self indulgence and I couldn't get the headcon of what if Leo ate something spicy and Takumi could only look at Leo thinking how did I ever find such a good looking boyfriend. 
> 
> I have to apologize for any mistakes I had made. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

It was a well known fact to the people of Nohr that the second prince, Leo, loved tomato’s. A lot.

It was indisputable when the whole army could have the largest ration of tomato’s, with not one single person loving it and he would finish it all by himself regardless. Why he even grows them himself if the kitchen ran out of them and the next crate of tomato’s have yet to arrive. He even eats it as it is, leaves and all.

Everyone knew it was the second prince’s favourite food.

It was however not well known that Prince Leo, the Sorcerous Prince, abhorred anything spicy.

He hated the hot after taste it would leave behind when he swallowed the food. His tongue would feel so sensitive after he eats a few bites of anything that has any relation to the fiery fruit that he couldn’t finish his meal. What’s more he would start sweating when he eats any dishes with chili in it that it felt like he came down with a fever.

Leo didn’t like anything that has to do with chili really. He preferred tomato’s which were sweet, juicy and doesn’t stop him from eating his food.

His sibling’s didn’t show how grateful they were that Leo loved the red, round fruit so much.

The first time the cook decided to try his hands on something spicy was when the King decided to throw a ball for the crown prince’s 18th birthday. Though the Concubine’s War was still ongoing, no one tried to do anything that night. Not when the King was in the same room to witness the first prince’s assassination attempt.

Taking his seat, Leo could only look cautiously at his other numerous siblings and their mothers. He almost sneered at the sight of the fake sugary smiles from the other concubines and their children that it wanted to make him leave the room. He couldn’t though, Father was at his seat at the head of the table, the black crown sitting on his slowly whitening hair, glimmering.

Leo was slightly happy that at least he was sitting in front of Camilla, a familiar face out of the many people at the table. The purple haired girl smiled at him before turning towards her frowning mother who was looking at him with disdain. Leo returned the frown with a glare. The feeling was mutual. He never understood how Camilla could stand her own mother. The woman was a down right _bitch_ , and that was saying something seeing the number of concubine his Father had.

He looked to his left where his own mother sat, dressed and dolled up in her best clothes. A sugary smile on her face as she looked at his Father, totally ignoring his presence. 

A year ago, he would have craved for her attention but now, he returned her actions by not acknowledging her. 

When everyone was sat, even the guests though they were at another table beside theirs since the entire Nohrian royalty took up one whole table, the food started arriving. Dishes with wonderful aromas filled the room as cutlery clanked against porcelain plates. Wine and drinks appropriate for some of the underaged people in the room was served.

Leo cautiously took a sniff at his drink, a habit that saved him more times then he can count, before taking a sip from his glass. He did not have any complains about the food as they were being served. He appreciated how the cooks could cook such delicious meal when Nohr was so low in resources and had to rely on their neighbouring countries. 

It was half way through the main course when he took a bite of the chicken in his plate and almost spat it out. What was this dish? It made his mouth fell like it’s on fire, making him drink half of the water that was in his glass. But he couldn’t not eat his food. Every person in this room, especially the concubines, were looking for ways to exploit one another. He was no exception. Swallowing the meat, he slowly took the next bite, and another until he finished it. Leo was sure his tongue got burned off somewhere along the way because he couldn’t feel it anymore and his eyes was getting dangerously too watery for his own liking.

Over the chattering from the guests and people at their table, He heard his name being called and looked at Camilla’s slightly worried look which turned wide eyed when she got a good look at him.

Leo’s cheek was flushed red, not really noticeable under the rooms lighting but Camilla knew Leo well enough to know that that wasn’t his normal skin colour. He was sweating slightly too and his eyes was a little too glassy to be normal. If Camilla didn’t know any better, she thought Leo was ill. When she thinks back on it, she would have thought her baby brother was so wickedly sinful even years before.

“What’s wrong?” The lavender haired girl asked softly as to not alert her mother who was talking to someone beside her. 

“I don’t know but the previous dish made my tongue numb and I can’t eat anything without it hurting.” Leo said at the same volume as the girl. Forcing the water in his eyes not to overflow.

Camilla thought for a moment what could make her little brother look like this when it came to her. The previous dish was a little too spicy for her taste but she ate it before. Once, her mother brought her to stay at one of the many castles her Father gave them. The chiefs were fascinated in Hoshidian spices and cooked for them a similar dish like the one they just had. Camilla was used to it but Leo who only lived in Castle Krakenberg hasn’t tasted it before. He wasn’t used to the spiciness of the dish but he still had to eat it because everyone at their table was like a hawk. Swooping down for anyone of their rivals weaknesses.

“Take a piece of bread and chew on it. It’ll help.” Leo immediately followed her advice and took the perfectly a slice of bread from the small wooden basket in front of him and chewed. Though it hurt, slowly the burning pain ebbed away.

Thanking Camilla with a small smile, Leo continued with his meal, unaware of the small amount of people who saw his flushed face. Xander, sitting in the same row as Camilla saw the whole interaction and frowned slightly, thinking of ways to dispatch his other siblings who even saw what happened. 

Though it wasn’t really necessary since they kept quiet about it. Why, you might ask. Well they had their reasons. As for those who thought about speaking about it out loud, the threat of being killed in their sleep was enough to stop them. Who wouldn’t when a large axe and a sword was being held at their necks?

It would be a few years after the Concubine War and when all of them had their own retainers when another spicy dish was cooked.

The four Nohrian sibling’s had dinner together even after their Father stopped joining them. They were sitting in a slightly small room with a table that accommodated everyone. Since it was a family dinner, their retainers usually excused themselves and had their own meal somewhere else. They felt it was quite rude to intrude on their family bonding time. 

This time, the food that was served wasn’t as obvious as the dish they had at that Ball. The fiery after taste did not appear till Leo felt like his tongue was on fire, making him curse softly for not noticing it. By then, beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead making his fringe stick to it. His cheeks were incredibly red too as he tried to restrain his sniffle. 

He heard a loud clank of someone dropping their cutlery and looked up to see Elise staring at him with her jaw dropped. Raising his eyebrows at his little sister, Leo took a bite of the slice of bread from his plate. Just as Elise was about to say something, Camilla cut her off by asking a question which the twin tailed girl replied. Soon forgetting about what she wanted to say.

Later when Leo left the room first to get some reading in the library, Elise would be informed that Leo should not ever touch anything that has chili in it. Ever. The girl readily agreed. Imagine the number of people looking her cool handsome brother like a piece of meat, not that they aren’t doing it already but the situation could be worse.

As the war continued on, with Nohr and Hoshido allies finding out who the real enemy was, this tidbit of information was placed further back into the three Nohrian sibling’s mind.

That knowledge would be forgotten even further when they, along with the Hoshidian sibling’s found out that their little brother’s were dating each other. The two had similar tastes in almost everything so it wasn’t quite a shock that they would love each other. Everyone could see it miles away except for the two.

They didn’t have time to celebrate however as the war slowly reached it’s climax. The final fight with Anankos was especially hard. Many were injured in the battle, some even more so than the others but in the end, Corrin gave the final blow and they had won.

Now months later after the final battle, everything was peaceful between the two kingdoms. Sure there may be a few skirmish made by people who were displeased with the alliance but it never made the relation between Nohr and Hoshido weak. Rather it strengthen the bonds between the two kingdoms. Every year they would visit the other’s domain, starting with the Nohrian royalty first since it was still too dangerous for their Hoshidian allies to visit.

Though Nohr had lots of rebuilding to be done, the royal sibling’s thought that it was a good opportunity to visit Hoshido when King Ryoma invited them to experience their culture.

No one mentioned how happy Leo looked when the invitation was delivered to them. His retainers could only sigh but felt relieved when Ryoma asked for the Nohrian royalty to visit. Their liege had heavy dark circles underneath his eyes from many sleepless nights pouring over texts, complaints and letters from basically everyone in the country. It wasn’t like Xander wasn’t doing anything. In fact, the King of Nohr was doing double the work and since nobody wanted their newly crowned king to collapsed, extra work was given to Leo along with his own share.

Not that Leo minded. Most of the letters and complaints he received was so idiotic that Leo threw the crushed paper into a pile of similar look alike at a corner. Who cared if your home was destroyed in the war? Lots of other people with lesser privilege was in the same situation as you and they still dared to ask for compensation? They had lots of reserve of gold in their family vault, they shouldn’t need to ask for more.

Let’s not talk about the marriage proposals that was being sent left and right. Leo had no intention of marrying some greedy bitch that wants her paws on the riches of the Nohrian family. Besides, he had someone, who was so much more better than any Nohrian noble’s daughter, waiting for him in Hoshido.

He didn’t know if Xander was receiving the same thing as him or not but Leo was sure his brother had similar thoughts by the looks of the large bag of letters Laslow and Peri were carrying to get rid of.

Camilla had a large amount of suitors as well. Though she renounced her title as crown princess of Nohr, feeling that the title didn’t suit her, Camilla still received marriage proposals because of her beauty and also for the dragon’s blood she has. She finally made it very clear when she swung her axe too closely to the man who tried to touch her. That was the last day she received any marriage proposals from the nobles.

The proposals that were for Elise, their little sister who wasn’t even old enough to get married, was promptly burned and had a personal visit by Effie and Arthur. After that, it stopped.

So it was quite a relief when they got a message from Hoshido. After appointing the people they trust to run the kingdom they immediately took the chance to go on a vacation to their neighbouring country. Arriving at Castle Shirasagi, Leo could finally relax when he saw Takumi.

The second prince of Hoshido was out of his usual attire and was instead wearing his casual wear. His hair which was usually wore in a ponytail was instead braided. Leo could only think how beautiful Takumi looked, especially his silver grey hair which he adored.

Takumi offered to show Leo around the castle and if they had time before dinner, the marketplace as well. Ignoring the knowing looks from their sibling’s, the two went off. They decided that they would leave the library for last. Knowing each other so well, the Hoshidian prince was certain that they would not be able to explore the places he had plan if he showed Leo their library first. The Nohrian prince would stay in their library for the whole day if he could.

First, Takumi showed Leo the room which he would be staying in, which was just a few doors away from his own room. After that, they explored the castle with the silver grey haired teen mentioning which was his favoured spot but Leo’s favourite place so far was the castle gardens.

What caught the Nohrian prince’s attention was the large tree in the middle of the garden. Pink petals showering the gardens whenever a breeze brushed past the tree, making it a beautiful sight.

“The flower is called Sakura. My little sister’s namesake. Hoshido’s full of similar trees as these but this particular tree is called Shidarezakura or Weeping Cherry Blossoms in your language.” Takumi explained as he looked at Leo staring at wonder at the scene when another breeze caused the Sakura’s to fall. Even he himself finds this place relaxing and beautiful. “Mother once told me that this tree has been in our gardens for many generations. It usually does not last long for more then 15-30 years.”

At the thought of his mother, he felt sad all of a sudden. She used to come to this very garden too. Her favourite spot would be to stand underneath the Shidarezakura to look at it with a hand out for some of the sakura petals to land on, like what Leo was doing now.

The ghost like image of his mother disappeared when Leo turned to look at him. The archer didn’t know he was staring until Leo tilted his head to the side, silently asking him if he was alright.

Not wanting to ruin the day with unhappy thoughts, Takumi decided that it was time to go to the market place. It was the first time Leo saw how crowded and noisy the streets of Hoshido were. In Nohr, it was always quiet and dark. Nobody wanted to step out of the house after a certain timing, paranoid that something would happen.

But no one in Hoshido thought about that. Everyone was smiling and laughing, bargaining over food items, chatting with friends and yelling greetings to one another.

_“I hope one day we could make our kingdom this open.”_ Leo thought as he was dragged by Takumi from stall to stall. The smile on his face never leaving, even when the Hoshidian prince told Leo to try on their style of clothing.

Surprisingly, they had an hour or two to spare when they returned to the castle. Deciding to pass the time till dinner, the Hoshido prince led them to the library. Lighting some candles to brighten up the room, the blond looked around. It wasn’t as large as their own back at Castle Krakenberg but there were a lot of books Leo has never read before. He would have to start learning the Hoshidian language if he even wants to read all of them. Almost half of the library is full of their language that he couldn’t understand.

While they were quietly reading, Leo remembered the offer that Takumi made to teach him Shogi and mentioned if he could try it. They couldn’t play the game during the war since none of them had the set.

After getting the board and giving a quick run down on how to play the game, the two started the match. Since Takumi was familiar with the game, Leo lost but quickly improved as time went on until the two of them were so lost into the game. Never realizing that the sun had set.

They only stopped when someone knocked on the door. Giving permission for the person to enter, two servants carrying trays filled with food entered the room. Apparently, as one of the servant girl told them, they had missed dinner. Placing the trays on a nearby table, they excused themselves, before quietly shutting the door and left.

Leo apologized to Takumi because he was a guest and he should have thought ahead that they would be too distracted with the game to notice the time. The archer waved it off, his family knew how he would get when it came to shogi or books so they didn’t really mind if the two of them didn’t attend dinner.

Taking a bite of the food, Leo found that Hoshidan foods were delicious. The spices used weren’t as strong as Nohrian food but the ingredients harmonizes with one another.

They made small talks as they ate. The blond prince didn’t realize that the food had any chili till he felt his tongue burn. Realizing that this time he didn’t have anything to stop the zippy taste, he was left with no choice and stopped eating. It may look like the food wasn’t to his taste but he couldn’t take another bite.

Takumi,who was explaining something stopped when he saw his companion was totally silent with his head down. A hand covering his mouth as if he was about to throw up. 

“H-hey are you okay?” because the Hoshidian prince didn’t know if the food upsetted Leo’s stomach or he actually didn’t like it and was forcing himself to eat because he felt it was rude not to.

“Yeah, I didn’t know there was anything spicy in this dish. My mouth is a little hot right now so I can’t eat it.” And when he finally saw Leo’s face when he looked up, he felt himself blush because it had to be illegal to be able to look like that.

There was the faintest of red on Leo’s cheek. His eyes were slightly glassy and half lidded making Takumi realise that he never knew Leo had such long lashes. His lips were slightly parted and they looked very soft and kissable right now. It didn’t help that the only light in the room was the candles. The low lighting made Leo look so irresistible that Takumi could only take in the sight.

“Takumi is everything alright?” said teen snapped out of his staring and focused on Leo’s worried face. But Takumi wasn’t listening again, his attention focused on the flushed look on Leo’s cheek which wasn’t fading away.

“Do you know how tempting you look right now.” Takumi blurted out and immediately blushed at what he just said. “I-I mean—”

He heard Leo standing up and could only watch as his lover started walking towards him. His own heart was beating so loudly it felt like it was trying to escape from his chest.

“You look very lovely too.” The Nohrian prince said huskily, using both hands to hold his lover's slowly reddening cheek. “The moment I saw you again after so many months apart, I could only think that you grew even more beautiful.”

The two looked into each other’s eyes as they slowly meet with a kiss. Bitting on Takumi’s bottom lip and making him gasp, Leo could only think about how his lips were as delicate as he remembered.

Their kiss was slow as they savoured each other, not like the other kisses they had before which were fast with nose’s bumping against each other and teeth clacking one another. But that was during the war where death surrounded them, not knowing if they would be seeing the other for the last time.

This time, Leo mapped out Takumi’s mouth slowly with his tongue, loving the soft sigh the Hoshidian prince made, his calloused hands coming up to brush his own golden strands of hair. 

They stayed lip locked till they couldn’t breathe and slowly separated. The two remained at the same position, wanting the moment to last forever. Takumi caressing his hair while Leo rubbed his thumbs on the other's smooth cheeks.

“What did I look like that made you think I’m tempting?” Leo asked, looking at his lover’s eyes. If he looked closely enough, the blond prince could see flecks of red in the brown. 

“Like we were in the middle of having sex.” Takumi replied, turning pink a little but he didn’t seem to notice as he looked at Leo and could only feel _so_ loved.

“Oh, I can see why you think it’s tempting.” A smirk formed on the Nohrian princes face, taking Takumi’s hands into his own and lacing their fingers together.

“Yes, that’s why don’t you dare show it to anyone else.”

“Even if my sibling’s might have seen it once or twice?”

“Even if they had seen it that doesn’t mean you can show it to them. The only one who can see you like that is me.” Takumi said, squeezing the hand in his own. Leo smiled gently before kissing his lover again.

“I promise.”

It was a well known fact to everyone in Nohr that the Second Prince, Leo, loved tomato’s, a lot. You can see him munching on his favourite fruit whenever he gets his hands on one. Why he even eats it as it is, leaves and all.

But no one knew about his hatred for anything spicy. He hates how it felt like he’s coming down with something. Though some of the dishes aren’t very obvious, he still didn’t like the fiery numbness it would leave. Only the Nohrian siblings knew about Leo’s dislike about anything that has to do with chili.

However, if it could make Takumi look at him with that expression full of love and adoration, Leo thinks he could slowly come to like the peppery flavour.


End file.
